Un Corazón acorde a una niña de 3
by kokaku
Summary: Basado en sierta manera en el crepypasta de Aventuras en Pañales: Angelica es una niña con muy mala suerte , pero es tan pequeña que no puede darse cuenta "Afortunadamente" un Joven Se precenta como su padrino , le haze ver la realidad y promete darle un mundo perfecto ...corde a una niña de 3


_Wild Kratts No me pertenece Aventuras en Pañales tampoco My Little Pony Tampoco BJ Tampoco este es un personaje original de kina-Asper Kokaku es un OC Mío_** _Un Corazón acorde a una niña de 3_**

"Voy a dadle un espeto mejor a mi neja "La niña , Angélica Estaba sentada en La alfombra de La Sala mientras Sostenía una Muñeca de Vestido Naranja y Con Tomo una tijeras de punta Redondeada empezó a Cortar grandes Pedazos de la melena de la muñeca hasta dejarla casi calva ,Angélica miro a Su Madre ,esta era una mujer bastante Pálida ,Con unas ojeras bastantes marcadas y claro Rubia como ella ; Angélica alzo su Muñeca "mida mami, se padece a tui".

La madre de Angélica tenia la mirada en un punto perdido "Muy bien, me gusta" "Ya se le pondré Cintia igual qui tui" la mujer le dio una vaga sonrisa "Gracias Por eso" Estiro su Brazo Tambaleante asta Tomar Una jeringa y Posiciono la aguja en su brazo y procedió a Encajarla y suministrar El liquido y casualmente sacó la aguja de su vena.

"¿duele mucho?"

"No por mucho tiempo" le dijo La niña se acercó al sofá y se puso una mano en una de las piernas de su madre.

"Tas' bien?"

"Estoy bien". Ella respondió con una voz tan fina como el aire. "Ve a jugar."

"Está bien, mamá."

Se centro jugar con la colección de juguetes que había acumulado; De vez en cuando, a su madre de repente empezar a reír, la niña No podía entender Como su Madre Empezaba a reír tan feliz si ase Poco Parecía estar Enferma y aburrida , ¿Seria acaso esa Medicina rara?

"Es bueno para reírse, ¿no te parece?" su madre dijo después de cansarse de tanto reír

"Sí", asintió con la cabeza, acumulando sus bloques y poniendo la muñeca en la parte de arriba. Se cayó dentro de un segundo Angélica fruncía el ceño, toma la muñeca y la devolvió viendo como la muñeca volvió a caer. Con un suspiro, se dio por vencida y decidió segur acumulando Cubos

"debes tener TOODA la diversión Que Puedas, querida, Sólo tienes una oportunidad de estar VIVA debes ase lo que tu mas quieras ".

La de dos años se quedó sin palabras. Lo único que podía hacer por el momento era mirar a su madre. Finalmente, se decidió a decir simplemente "Está bien".

Riendo curiosamente otra vez, su madre dijo: "Vas a entender, de un día."

Su madre se levantó y miró a su alrededor, pero no parecía como si estuviera mirando realmente nada. Había un pequeño montón de ropa en el sofá donde estaba sentado, ¿quién sabía si estaban limpias o no-y parte de la ropa de la niña estaban esparcidos en el suelo. La alfombra estaba sucia. Había insectos muertos en el alféizar de la ventana, y la viven los insectos que vuelan alrededor de la habitación. Suspiró con cansancio, como si estuviera agotada Echó un vistazo alrededor de la cocina, Miro un Tarro de galletas Arrastrando sus pies Fue Asia el tarro, levanto la tapa y le entregó una galletita. Ella lo agarró y empezó a comer con avidez. "Creo que es tiempo para una siesta"

"O-o-ok" La niña tomo una mantita y se acostó en el sofá ""Buenas noches", dijo ella, cerrando los ojos.

Como de costumbre, su madre no respondió. Ella se fue ala otra habitación para arreglarse para trabajar.

….

Angélica despertó, Su madre no estaba, la llamo, nada. Empezó a llorar por un buen rato, hasta que una Voz la hizo Callar pero no era quien esperaba Giro la Cabeza, hasta encontrase con BJ, Bj vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y camisa de manga larga blanca COLOR MORAD CON UN ESCARABAJO Negro En el centro Tenia el cabello rubio demasiado largo llegando le a los hombros y una Coleta muy desaliñada en la parte de arriba, sus ojos eran grises aceituna y su piel era demasiado pálida, junto a el estaba otra chica rubia Con igual piel pálida con una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda Tenia Puesto un Oberón Blanco con una Camiseta Naranja ,Su media hermana Kokaku

"Hey bebe quieres dejar de llorar?" Pregunto sarcástico BJ…la pequeña Lloro "¿d-donde esta mi mami?"

Los hermanos se miraron y al mismo tiempo responden: "Esta…_Trabajando_" Kokaku Saco unas monedas de un bolsillo de su overol y saco una monedas y se las paso Por el Marco de la ventana y de Paso tomo unos restos de cucarachas y se las metió ala boca y los trago ,el rubio no se munito por esto ellos eran **entomofagiatos **… "ayeé , niña ,Tu Mama nos pidió que diéramos esto" (Refiriéndose al dinero ) "y que fueras a Comprar…Su _Medicina especial_"

….

La pequeña Caminaba tambaleante por un horrible lugar lleno de Vendedores, piratas, Drogadictos juveniles y Prostitutas bastante…menores, personas borrachas o buscando comida en los basureros etc. y si no eras un _niño perdido_, No podrías sobrevivir en un Lugar como ese .

Valla suerte de mierda ¿verdad?.

Unos ojos no dejaban de vigilar los movimientos de la pequeña como si se tratara de un espejismo pero allí estaba: Moreno de ojos pardos, bastante delgado avía perdido su musculatura pero no era un escuálido, el cabello largo, se lo amarraba en una pequeña coleta con una cinta roja; vestido con una chamarra negra un poco grande de la talla .Pantalones verdes militar y unas viejas botas de escalar

Se veía tan _humano_ acepción de que sus ojos cambian de Pardos a dorados en cada parpadeo , y que sus Brazos estaban tatuados con los signos del Zodiaco y algunos símbolos de alquimia

"Creó que encontré un nuevo _juguete_"

…

**COMENTARIOS? Y QUISIERA CRÍTICAS CONSTRUPTIVAS, NO DESTRUPTIVAS **


End file.
